


[翔润]蝴蝶梦

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 正反两面的故事有樱井翔xOMC2019.05.17
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	[翔润]蝴蝶梦

他其实并没有那么喜欢性交。  
与许多人妄想的有所不同，当肉体习惯性交以后，快感不再总是剧烈而带有冲击性，反倒时常倦怠无趣，使人失落。即便能够到达高潮，也只有例行公事的勉强，褪去后更觉得空虚。性交沦为一项普通的运动，不过是机械的重复动作，流汗，而后疲倦罢了。  
更不要说与心里并没有自己的人性交了。  
耳畔是有节奏感的低沉呼吸，有汗水时不时落到眼皮上。他飞快地眨眼，张大双腿，让身上的人能够进入得更深，然后憋着嗓子，从鼻子里喘出暧昧喑哑的轻微气音。  
这是他研究了很久的声音，他知道那个人喜欢。  
身上的男人果然在此时加大了动作，他感到一点虚假的满足。于是伸出手，抚过胸前骇人的伤痕，慢慢向上，搂住那人的脖子。  
仰起头，让自己的嘴巴似有似无地贴在那人的耳朵旁边，他用虚弱的声音喊了那人的名字：“翔さん。”  
他一定抵抗不了吧。  
他颇有些得意。  
因为从没有人这么叫过他。  
那人果然愣住了。  
不过与设想的不同，他并没有得到褒奖，反而被狠狠地摔落进床铺里。原本稍稍酝酿起的煽情气氛此刻全然消散了，那人抬起了身子，表情变得冷起来。  
他被揪住了头发。  
“以后不要这么叫我。”  
久违的感到一阵瑟缩，很快地又感到委屈，他竟在这种时候胆大包天地生出一点反抗的情绪。装作没有察觉到那人的怒意，脸上仍然沉浸其中的表情，他夹了夹后穴，眯着眼睛垂下睫毛，用更腻的声音又喊了一遍。  
还能怎么样呢？看着那人更难看了一点的脸色，他生出一点儿快意。  
你还能把我怎么样呢？是拷在床上干个三天，还是用那些藏在柜里的东西将我弄得支离破碎？或者还可以不让高潮，不让吃饭，不让喝水。哼。这些手段……只不过是这些手段而已。我没有什么好失去的。  
喉咙被手掌住的时候，他在心里冷哼了一声。但随着下身撞击地越发激烈，那人的手也越收越紧。呼吸的权利被一点一点抽走，他的眼前出现大块的黑斑，耳边有嗡鸣，身体的本能让他抬起了手。  
然后手也被制住了。  
那人仿佛是受过了什么训练似的，一点一点均匀地加重手上的力道，窒息的过程被尽可能的拉长了，他被慢慢浸泡进死亡里。原本的余裕戏谑的情绪在此刻全部转变成恐惧，他迟钝地后悔，挣扎着试图挥舞手臂，试图发出哀求，但全部都失败了。已经感受不到身体的其他部位了，唯有脑袋变得沉重、滚烫和胀大。那人是否还在进出呢？他不知道。眼睛鼻孔嘴巴，能流出液体的地方都在往外涌水。  
我现在一定很丑吧。  
他在恐惧的间隙又觉得想笑了。  
面对这样的我也干得下去么？好厉害。  
本该是人生回马灯的时刻想的却依旧是这个人的事情，他为自己的无可救药而感到羞耻。  
颈上的手依旧没有半点卸力的迹象，他突然就不想挣扎了。是不想死的，没有人想死。况且还是这样的时刻这样的姿态，世上还有更可悲的死法么？翔さん到底有什么不能叫的？  
“翔……翔さん……”  
他又叫了一次。  
声音难听得如同把石头扔进沙地。  
竟然这么讨厌这个名字，那就让这句话当我的遗言吧。  
手就这么松开了。  
空气猛地涌回肺泡，他崩溃似的剧烈咳嗽起来。伏在他身上的人很快翻身下床，拎起担在椅背上的浴袍套上。  
“真恶心。”是看垃圾一样的眼神。  
他腿间一片湿滑，低头一看才发觉自己早已因为恐惧与窒息失禁了。可此时早已没有什么余力去羞愧或者难堪，他满脸泪涕地倒在一片狼藉里，身子还抑制不住地抽搐着。  
“下次再这么叫，真的会杀了你。”  
门被狠狠关上了。  
他从没听人这么叫过那人。他亲密的部下叫他翔くん翔ちゃん，手下叫他boss，旁人叫他樱井さん，但没有人叫他翔さん。  
或许有过。  
呼吸终于平息下来，他疲倦地闭上眼睛。  
一定有过吧。否则……否则。  
他想起了那些明明落在自己身上，却又透过他看见别人的眼神。那人分明长了一双多情的眉眼，为什么竟能伤人到这种地步。  
他皱起眉，不顾床上的污秽，侧过身，慢慢地蜷缩了起来。

里一篇：

与樱井做爱是一件令松本感到恐惧的事情。  
为了那一个目的，他自小受到严苛的训练。因失去的太多，养成了万般事物都要抓在手里的习惯，绝容不下一点点的松懈与失控。他调查过，也准备过，原以为这次也会如同先前遭遇的那些事一样万无一失的结束，谁能想到竟是完全不同的。  
若真的是恶心厌恶也就罢了，可竟然偏偏是——  
偏是这样令人沉沦的快乐。  
他狠狠咬着下唇，将一声即将破口而出的呻吟吞回肚子里，留下一声哀叹似的尾音从鼻腔里溢出来，羽毛似的挠着樱井的耳垂。樱井该是被打动了，伸手捏住松本的胯骨，在他毫无防备的时候狠狠往下按，体内坚硬的器官破开紧缩的肠壁，更深处被撞到。  
松本露出了濒临哭泣的表情。  
在颠簸与摇晃中，他透过满眼的水光看见樱井看向他的眼睛，这样的眼神配上耳边粗重的喘息，煽情得让人难以抵抗。松本感到腰软，鼻腔也变得湿漉漉的，他松开撑在樱井肩上的双臂，放松下来，俯身贴在他的身上，把脸埋进面前的颈窝里。  
撞击的力度和频率越发的快了，松本被顶得几乎有些来不及呼吸，他的性器被夹在两人的小腹之间，黏黏腻腻地吐出好多水来。肠液混着润滑剂从后穴流出来，将两人交叠的部位沾得湿成一片，湿滑过度了，不太好使力，樱井揽住他的后背，猛然将他翻过来压在床上。  
猝不及防的动作把松本又逼出一轮呜咽，他仍用最后的气力压着声音，不让叫床的动静太响。但身体却没有这么听话了，在几乎脱力的恍惚中，他看见樱井的手摆在自己眼前。  
“你射了。”  
然后就把带着白液的手指塞进了他的嘴里。  
下身和口中都被樱井沾满了，两处都是满满的精液的味道。樱井用腥咸的手指抓住他的舌头，指甲刮过黏膜，合着下身毫不留情的顶弄，绝不会产生快感的地方也有电流酥麻地蹿进颅内。松本难以承受，口涎顺着嘴角流下来，他开始胡乱地呢喃些难懂的话，双手攀上樱井的肩膀，指甲在他的背上划出红痕。  
“翔、翔さん——”  
是求救一样的呼喊。  
樱井夹住他的舌头，将余下的呼喊制止在口中，挺起腰，狠狠往里戳弄。伴着松本不可自控的泪水，将精液射进了他的体内。  
走到门口时，松本仍蜷在床上喘息，樱井握着门把稍顿了一下，没有回头：“下次别这么叫我。”  
松本还懵着，“嗯？”了一声。  
樱井的声音已经听不出先前的温存了：“你可不能爱上我，还记得么？”  
关门的声音响起后，松本费力把自己挪到床头，伸手从床头柜里摸出了那把一直放在这里的匕首。  
刀柄上的纹样提醒着他自己最初与最后的目的。  
这把匕首丝毫没有掩藏，一直堂而皇之地放在最容易被察觉的地方。有无数次，松本幻想过当自己拉开抽屉，它已经不见了踪影，如果是那样……如果是那样的话。  
但这样的如果从没有出现过。  
总有一天，我会杀了你的。  
明明面上还残留着泪痕，心里却想着这样残忍的话。  
手指拂过纹样凹凸的痕迹，松本将匕首重新放回了抽屉。


End file.
